runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Year 170
Year 170 is a roleplay that takes place during the final month of 169 and to 170, the new year that will begin. Being stuck in 169 for 10 years, the Rune System has at last begun a proper cycle around the stars. Now, for the first time ever in its history, Gielinor is about to enter its 170th year. This will become the year, of all years. Within this time however, a new threat arises, and it's not just the Dragonkin, it's something even greater... Surok Magis, Maketi'le'in and Lord Daquarius Rennard made a new alliance to reunify the Zamorakians. However, it's not to have vengeance against the Saradominists. It is to ally with the Saradominists to take out this threat. However, the other races scramble slowly to come together to take on the threat. Our roleplay will begin on the first month of a repeated 169, but this will be the final year of 169, and as this month begins to end, so will dawn the year 170. Rules #Obey all of the rules of the Wiki. The rules can be read here. #There will be no godmodding. #There will be no metagaming. #You are free to welcome in your own content as a maximum of two. However, they MUST be involved in RuneScape, so no outer space stuff. #Maximum of Five OCs and 2 Canon Characters as your playables. Characters Please put your characters inside of their own page, but include a small description. For example, look at Rameshai's and you'll see what you have to do. Howiter1 Lady Rameshai Rennard Main Article: Lady Rameshai The wife of Lord Daquarius, Rameshai is a pretty violent person, and usually blows off steam. But despite that, she's a very intelligent minister, general and loves her husband a lot. She believes that Zamorak is not a corrupt, but more of misguided. She claims the Black Knights are the true soldiers of King Vallance, and believes the White Knights are corrupt. Sir Hastsburg Main Article: Sir Hastsburg The brother of Lady Rameshai, Hatsburg Rameshai believes in the Saradomin order, which is quite the opposite of his family. He, unlike the rest of his family, fell for the Saradominist beliefs, and despised his family, trying to make them to turn to Saradomin. He serves as a White Knight under Sir Vyving, and is loyal to the White Knights. Berus Sir Tahn Main Article: Sir Tahn A superbly effective agent of the Temple Knights and an excellent warrior with a deep desire to destroy the enemies of the White and Temple Knights and bring peace to the people of Asgarnia and Misthalin. He is not particularly religious, but has generally been an enemy of Zamorak's forces. Srshsv1229856 Essar ''Main Article: Essar '' Essar is a Saradominist, a patriot of Gielinor and a perfect evil-slayer. When Essar came to know about his history, he vowed to do justice until his heart's last beat. Since then, Essar has slayed evil from all parts of Gielinor. He believes all gods are good, except for Zamorak. In many occasions, he has been portrayed as a hero, and a savior of good, from all organisms of Gielinor. He is also an efficient White Knight. Official Chapters